mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Shake, a Priest of Maeliel
Personality Shake is a friendly and warm-hearted character who loves companionship and adventure. He is always willing to give a helping hand to anyone, though his own agenda will still remain his own. He loves friendship, and is incredibly loyal to those around him. When threatened, he will remain calm and collected, though if harm is to be brought upon him or those around him, he will assume a defensive stance, though he is not truly skilled in combat. He is ambitious and hopeful, and always looks to the brighter side of things. It would have to take the life of one of his comrades to bring him down. History Birth Shake was born to a poor fisherman and his wife during a dark time for Earnwold. Trade had dropped to a slow trickle and left the docks of the city to fall to a grinding halt. So when Shake's mother announced her pregnancy, the two took it as a blessing. By the time the border collie pup and his sister were born, the fishing industry had begun to pick up again, though not enough to support the family. However, they pushed on in hope of bringing enough food to the table to eat and enough money in to keep their rented home. Shake's twin sister, Glissa, was the smaller of the two pups, and even from their young age, she showed dominant aspects, particularly towards her brother, who she showed complete violence towards. However, they both survived and lived healthily with what little their parents could afford. Childhood Shake and Glissa both grew up together in complete rivalry. Shake was often bullied and hurt by his sister, who showed to be stronger and more punishing than her brother, and often ended up in all out fights which brought one or both to tears. Their parents were unable to support the doctors payments they needed to give their children, and many nights they went without dinner due to the sick or wounded pups. Once, when the two were at the docks trying to swim, Glissa pushed Shake off the edge of the jetty straight into the deepest water. if not for Shake's violent thrashing and screaming, a nearby dock worker was able to dive in and save him, though the young border collie had nearly drowned. Teenage Years and Pilgrimage As Shake and Glissa entered their teenage years, Glissa's punishments became more and more brutal towards Shake. On one occasion, the two had gotten into a fight hat turned so nasty that Glissa had nearly stabbed Shake in the eye with a fork. If their parents hadn't have intervened, Shake would have been without an eye. Knowing that the two would not be able to settle this lifelong rivalry, and knowing that if they stayed at home any longer, they would have no more food or money left to support themselves. And so they went to the Temple in Earnwold to seek help, and the Priestess at the time offered them an idea; send both of the children off on separate pilgrimages to find the Gods for themselves. Shake and Glissa then set out on their own separate quests into the world, leaving Earnwold far behind them. Shake went Eastwards towards the Iron Mountains in hope of reaching the stars and finding help among Maeliel. Glissa's current whereabouts are unknown, and it is not known if she is still alive or not. For a whole year Shake travelled across plains, through forests, and woodland, to reach the Iron Mountains, where he met a goblin guide named Drevin, who led him up the mountain and towards his ultimate goal. A whole month he spent climbing the rocky slopes and across tough terrain, up rock walls and along dusty paths, until at last, he had come to the Temple of Maeliel. Young Adult Years and Teachings Shake learned much from Globias the Priest of the temple, and befriended Gerald, the Temple's pet goat, and quickly took upon the teachings of the elder priest, who was reaching his twilight years. Shake read many books, tomes and scrolls that had been kept sacred and well looked after in the Temple, and also meditated in the small Meditation Circle set just outside the Temple, in its gardens. It was here Shake felt the strongest link to the God of the Stars. And on several occasions he even encountered the God in his dreams while in his meditative state, and listened as he spoke of trivial matters, and of a Paradise that was beyond all of Langar's most beautiful places. However, the God only left very few clues as how he could find it, and it was speculated that it was the land of the Glorious Dead. Shake did not know, and spent many long months trying to decipher the clues and messages he was left with. While he was studying, Shake also spent many adventures with Gerald through the mountains, and the two became inseparable. Shake taught the goat many tricks and common sense, and when he was younger, would sometimes even ride him, until he grew too big and heavy for the goat. It was like the friendship between a boy and his dog, except the dog bleats and the boy barks. And during all of this, Shake listened and sat before Globias and listened to him tell his stories and tales, and explained much of his life and experiences with the God of the Stars. He also brought forward the legend of a city in the mountains named Boreus, which he had once visited many years before, to take part in the glorious city's festival, 'The Vigil of the Heavens.' Ever since he heard the story, he wished to see the city that was blessed by the stars. Globias, having reached the last days of his life, had been bed ridden and travelled on the thin line between life and death. On his final day on Langar, he turned to Shake, who was sitting on the end of his bed, and spoke a single phrase that locked the faith in the heart of the border collie; "Maeliel puts his image into the thought of one's mind when they are to find something. He wants you to find Paradise." That night, Shake did not sleep. He instead sat in the meditation circle beneath the stars for the whole night, listening and waiting to encounter Maeliel in a vision one more. When the Star God came, he offered a clue. The first step into finding Paradise. Shake had to go to Earnwold. Quest for Paradise Shake did not leave the temple straight away. He instead waited a full 3 years after Globias' death before he made his journey for the city. In this time, he packed, prayed, meditated, helped weary travellers, and ensured that every door and window to the temple was locked, bolted, and secure. He was the last Priest to ever use the Temple, and one day he would return. He knew he would. Shake then set out with Gerald, his faithful companion, and journeyed for whole weeks to reach the city of Earnwold. But upon reaching Earnwold, he discovered how terrible it truly was; it was not the city he had left in his childhood. It had gotten worse. Saddened, he made for the Temple of Earnwold and discussed with the Priest's his quest for Paradise. However, none wished to help him, for he was but the only one to have received these visions, and would have to make the quest on his own, save for any companions that would accompany him. Leaving Gerald in the care of the Earnwold Temple priests to prevent the Goat from coming to any harm, Shake left the city and began a long and arduous journey to find Paradise. He is on his quest to this day. Abilities and Skills Magical Items Shake carries a magical pouch around his belt that holds a wide array of magical items, tools, jewels and gems that are helpful in many situations. These include a rope and hook, a stone that glows brightly when one kisses it, a crystal that can turn anything ablaze when it is struck against it, and many other weird and wonderful objects. Magic Shake is not too skilled with magic, though he does know a few basic healing abilities. However, most of his knowledge of magic goes towards his knowledge of the sky and the stars. He is also a master of divination and fortune telling magic. Everyday Skills Shake is a magnificent navigator and is able to read maps, the clouds, the positions of the sun and the moon, the stars themselves, the shadows, and even the animals and trees around him to find where he is and where he has to go to find something. He is also an experienced rock climber, adventurer, guide, fortune teller, and can use the stars in the sky to read the future. Random Talents Shake is seemingly happy all of the time. It takes a lot to break the spirit of the ambitious collie. He also enjoys skimming stones, is skilled in foraging edible berries and nuts, and has an infectious aura of happiness surrounding him. Category:People Category:Religious Character